


We are still invincible

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, minor daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the training camp in Tokyo Hinata and Kageyama are trying to figure out their feelings. Suga, Noya and Tanaka are trying to "help" and Daichi is tired of their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction EVER, but Hinata and Kageyama are just too precious, so I couldn't resist writing about them.
> 
> EDIT: I changed some of the formating to make the POVs clearer.

**Hinata...**

It's strange how much things can change in a matter of months. I still remember the match against Kitagawa Daiichi like it was yesterday. I remember every bruise and every minute of a match that only lasted for roughly half an hour. Most of all I still remember Kageyama Tobio, how he asked me what I had been doing for the past three years, and how angry that question made me. Kageyama didn't know about how I didn't have any teammates up until that tournament came around. He didn't know about the countless hours I had spent practising alone in a little corner of the gym, the wall being my only opponent. On that day I swore that I would defeat him and I planned to keep that promise, although we ended up on the same high school volleyball team.

I can't count the times Kageyama told me that he would only toss to players who were essential for winning, but I also can't count the times he tossed to me. It is an incredible feeling spiking his tosses. My entire body is always flooded with this really intense feeling whenever I feel my palm hitting the ball. But all this time it was Kageyama that made those spikes possible, not me, and I hated that.

Especially since I'd realised that my feelings for my teammate went beyond simple camaraderie or rivalry. It had been at a practice after we lost against Seijō. Kageyama hadn't been to school all day because he had caught a cold, so obviously he wasn't there at practice either. I simply couldn't shake the nagging feeling of worry that was constantly at the back of my head and ended up receiving with my face more often than usual, until Sugawara-san told me to snap out of it. I was the kind of person who had no trouble making friends. Connecting with people is something I excel at, so I am constantly surrounded by people. When I texted Kageyama that night to ask him when he'd be okay to play volleyball again, a strange thought crossed my mind.

_I have never been this worried about any of my friends before_.

Every single feeling that was directed towards him was much more intense than could be considered normal, as was proven by the little excited jump my heart made, when my teammate answered my text, telling me he'd come back the day after tomorrow.

With my sixteen years I had already gone through a couple of crushes, not all of them female, so the fact that I liked another boy didn't faze me all that much. What did faze me however, was the fact that it was _Kageyama_ of all people. Kageyama Tobio, the guy with the scariest smile ever, the guy I constantly got into fights with.

But there was no denying that Kageyama was, well... _hot_. In his own ridiculous way. Despite that permanent scowl on his face and because of the confidence with which he carried himself.

A confidence that was going to be severely affected by my wish to be able to fight on my own.

We didn't talk to each other for weeks, which put quite the strain on the entire team, but also on me in particular. I didn't like the way Kageyama had flat out refused to even think about changing something about our freak quick, but I also hated not being able to communicate with him. At the same time I hated not being as good a player as Kageyama was – that just meant I wasn't good enough _for_ him – so I refused to back down. I wanted to prove myself worthy of being on the starting line up and I wanted to prove myself capable of playing on the same stage as Kageyama.

At least we were talking again by the time we'd reached the final day at the training camp in Tokyo.

It was in our last match against Fukurōdani, when I felt this tingling sensation in my body. Everything was perfect: the way the ball was returned to Kageyama, the way he had been tossing until that point, the way my body seemed to move just the way I wanted it to.

So I just went for it. I ran forward, looked over to Kageyama and for a split second the world around me seemed to move in slow-motion. The ball flew straight towards me and then it stopped, just like it was supposed to, and I slammed it down on the other side of the court. As I watched the ball bounce away, a fire ignited in me. I turned back around to Kageyama and the excitement on his face reminded me once again, why I had fallen for him. He was passionate, he was determined, his dark blue eyes could light up like fireworks and he was one talented motherfucker. I could barely keep my mouth shut, which is nothing unusual, I know, but it was just too exhilarating to finally be back on track. I wanted to throw myself at him and hug him, but thankfully I was able to restrain myself. Well, I still accidentally told him that he was incredible.

Not that I wanted to take it back, since he looked positively stunned after I told him, but I usually don't go around saying nice things to Kageyama.

Now we're sitting next to each other on the bus back home. He's fast asleep, but I can barely sit still. The warmth that is radiating off of him gives me goosebumps and I'm almost transfixed by the peaceful look on his face. The wrinkles of his usual frown are smoothed out and strands of hair are covering his eyes. My fingers itch to just brush them aside, but of course I don't do it. If he woke up and noticed, I'd be a dead man and I like living more than Kageyama.

I honestly have no idea what I should do about this crush. It's troublesome and useless. Even if there was the slightest possibility that Kageyama is gay – or bi like me – I could never tell him, because there still would be no guarantee that he likes me back. We're teammates goddamnit! If he rejects me... Fuck, I don't even want to think about it. Everything would be ruined and I have absolutely no interest in having my heart broken by that jerk.

Sighing, I pry my eyes away from Sleeping Beauty and watch the street lights zoom past my line of vision. It's monotonous, almost hypnotising. Somewhere behind me I can hear Narita-san snoring and in the front Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are whispering quietly. Other than that it's utterly quiet on the bus. Normally I don't like quiet, but right now silence is a blessing. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to hear them be happy, because despite being on speaking terms with Kageyama again, I'm miserable. It feels like a heavy stone is resting in my stomach and an invisible iron claw has a tight grip on my ribcage.

But then I can hear someone mutter my name.

“Shōyō.”

Quickly I turn my head, almost giving myself whiplash, and see Kageyama smiling in his sleep. Then he says my name again. Not Hinata, not dumbass, but Shōyō. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

“Don't receive with your face.”

Goddamnit, that asshole! He's even making fun of me in his dreams!

Huffing, I turn back around and try to ignore the fact that my heart is beating way too fast.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

Looking directly at Hinata when he smiles, is like looking at the sun – that smile will permanently etch itself onto your retinas. When I close my eyes, I can summon the picture of his smiling face at will, and whenever I do my chest will feel unbearably tight. It's a strangely addictive feeling. Almost as addictive as volleyball. Almost.

I'm glad that I was finally able to see him happy again in our last match against Fukurōdani. The look of utter excitement on his face after he spiked the new kind of toss I've been trying to perfect over the last couple of weeks made me feel like I was on top of the world. But... I don't know what to make of him praising me afterwards. He usually just teases me until I snap, but something was different today. It was especially weird, because my stomach made a backflip at his words. I don't think that is a suitable reaction to having your best friend tell you that you are incredible. It still happened, so... Yeah. I don't know what that is supposed to mean.

Sighing, I open my eyes and turn to look at Hinata. He's leaning his head against the window, frowning at the blackness outside.

Hm. When was the last time I saw him frown like that? Have I ever actually seen him frowning? Well... I can't remember and when it comes to Hinata I usually remember everything for some strange reason that's been eluding me.

“Are you alright?” I keep my voice low, so I won't wake up the others, but I still manage to startle Hinata. He jumps and turns around to me with an incredulous look on his face. He doesn't answer though.

“Hey, answer my question!”

“Um... I guess I'm fine,” he mumbles and turns back around to face the window. Huh, this is weird. He doesn't sound like his usual self.

“You don't sound fine,” I retort. “And you're frowning.”

“I am?” he asks squeakily and stares at his reflection on the window. “I am.” He doesn't say anything else and keeps staring at the glass.

I'm not sure how to do this. I've never been good at this whole friendship thing. I'm not even sure that what I have with Hinata is friendship, since we're constantly competing over the most insignificant things, but he's definitely the closest thing to a best friend I have. Am I supposed to comfort him now? How do you even comfort someone?

Interacting with people off the court is not something I'm good at. Hinata might suck at volleyball, but at least he can talk to people normally.

But he's not talking right now.

“Uh... So...”

“I don't want to talk about it,” he mumbles quietly and curls up on his seat, so that his back is facing me.

“Okay.” I'm not going to force him, although it feels absolutely terrible to see him like this.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

One day, I'm going to accidentally kill myself, trying to reach the gym faster than Kageyama.

“Damn it, another tie,” he huffs, while I lie on the ground, desperately gasping for air. Yes, he is going to be the death of me. It'll be his fault if I die.

Sighing, Daichi-san, whom we overtook on our way here, steps over me as if I'm an inanimate object that's blocking his path. “I seriously don't get you two.”

I don't get it either. Wheezing, I force myself to get up and enter the gym behind our captain.

I managed to shake the sour mood I developed on the way home from training camp, when I woke up this morning. The prospect of playing volleyball always makes me feel better, so I cycled to school, whistling happily as always.

But as we start our warm up, I can't help sneaking looks at Kageyama. He actually noticed that I wasn't feeling all that great on the bus. And he said my name in his sleep. That just has to mean something, right? At the very least he's not indifferent towards me. That's already more than I could hope for from His Majesty.

He's standing a little farther away from me, doing stretches. When he touches the floor with his fingertips, his t-shirt reveals part of his muscular back. Damn, he looks good.

“What are you looking at?”

I almost fall over, when I hear Sugawara-san's voice whispering into my ear. I totally spaced out! Damn it!

“Nothing!” I reply hastily and give him the brightest smile I can manage right now, but he grins at me knowingly and pats my shoulder.

“I don't think this is as hopeless as it seems,” he says, stretching his arms. I follow his example.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” I think I've turned red as a traffic light, at least my face feels like it's glowing.

“You don't?” Sugawara raises an eyebrow and cocks his head. “So you don't want to jump Kageyama the first chance you get?”

How does he know this? And why does he have to do this to me right now?

“Come on, Hinata.” He chuckles. “Don't tell me that my parent's intuition has failed me!”

I want to die. I'm seriously tempted to serve a ball to the back of Kageyama's head again, just so he'll kill me. It'll be quick and painless as opposed to the slow and painful death of embarrassment.

“Please, Sugawara-san, just... don't. Please don't.”

I'm too far gone to even deny it. I just want him to stop teasing me about this.

“Hey, don't look at me like that,” he replies, the look on his face suddenly a lot gentler. “Like I said, I don't think your situation is as hopeless as you might think.”

Thankfully, I'm saved by Daichi-san telling us to get ready for some receives.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

“So, Kageyama...” Suga-san says quietly, putting an arm around my shoulder after morning practice. I'm not sure how to react to this. On the one hand, I'm kinda used to my teammates being all touchy with me, but on the other, I don't like the tone in my senpai's voice. This tone never bodes well.

“Yes?” I reply, carefully shrugging off his arm.

“What do you think about our little decoy?” he asks.

Huh? “Hinata? Well, he's getting better at controlling the ball...” I don't know what he expects to hear from me right now.

“And off the court? What do you think about him as a person?”

I stop short, trying to figure out just what the heck Sugawara-san is talking about. Why would he ask me things like that?

“Um... Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.” I don't trust the innocent smile on his face. In the beginning he might have been able to fool me, but not anymore. There's absolutely _nothing_ innocent about Sugawara.

“He's nice, I guess? And kinda clumsy.”

“And?” There's an expectant look on his face, but I still don't know what he wants to hear.

“And what?”

“There has to be more than just nice and clumsy!”

Frowning, I try to think of what else there is to say about Hinata. I mean, aside from studying together, we don't see each other outside of volleyball very much. And then suddenly, his smile flashes before my inner eye, and that tight feeling in my chest is there again. But I'm certainly not telling my senpai about this. There's absolutely no way to make this sound normal. No way in hell!

“Um, I need to get changed for class, excuse me,” I mutter and rush towards the club room.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

After afternoon practice I'm once again ambushed by Sugawara, but this time he is not alone. Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san are with him, cornering me in the club room. Daichi-san is also still here, but he looks like he wants nothing to do with whatever it is my other senpais are planning to do.

“So, Hinata,” Tanaka says, leaning against the wall with a fake air of casualness. “I've noticed that you've been ogling a certain Kageyama Tobio.”

“I... I haven't!” Can blushes become permanent? Because I think this blush will definitely become permanent.

“Don't be shy, my little kouhai!” Noya-san says, patting my shoulder. “You're not the only one who can appreciate a fine looking man.”

“And who else would that be?” Damn it. I forgot to deny this whole thing. Again.

“Me, Nishinoya and Daichi,” Sugawara-san says with a bright smile. I can hear Daichi sighing.

“Please leave me out of this,” the captain says, rubbing his forehead.

“Oh, and Asahi-san,” Nishinoya says.

“And possibly Kageyama,” Tanaka adds, both of them ignoring Daichi-san completely.

Groaning, I hide my face behind my hands. “Why are you doing this to me?” And why is half of the Karasuno volleyball club gay? Or bi. Or whatever!

“Because you are our precious little kouhai and we want you to be happy,” Sugawara explains, ruffling my hair. I shove his hand aside and look at them all in turn. Noya-san looks positively excited, Sugawara-san is wearing his shit-eating grin and Tanaka-san tries to act cool, but it's not working today. And somewhere behind them, Daichi mutters something about them being meddlesome shitheads.

“I appreciate the thought, but I really don't need your help,” I say. I'm actually a little relieved that they do not seem to give a fuck about my sexuality, but this entire situation makes me extremely uncomfortable.

“But we could...” Nishinoya starts, but I interrupt him.

“No.”

“Seriously, Hinata, we just want...” Tanaka says, but I interrupt him as well.

“No.”

“But, Hinata...” Sugawara tries it, too, but this time I don't even have to do something, because our captain has lost his patience.

“Leave him alone! All of you!” Daichi bellows, with that threatening expression that looks like he's plotting to kill everyone in his proximity. It's certainly more effective than my saying no.

Sighing, the three of them step away.

“If you change your mind...” Sugawara-san says, pouting.

“Well, you'll know where to find us,” Noya-san finishes the sentence for him. I nod and rush outside to get my bike.

 

_***_

 

**Kageyama...**

My conversation with Suga-san from this morning has been repeating itself inside of my head ever since I lay down in bed.

_There has to be more than just nice and clumsy!_

Well, there is Hinata's blinding smile; there is the way he's constantly looking for fights with people who are clearly stronger than him; there's his optimism and his never fading trust in me. He trusts _me_.

_As long as I'm here, you are invincible._

Months have passed since I told him that, but actually it's me who feels invincible whenever he is by my side on the court. Despite that little hiccough when I was too stubborn to accept that our quick set has the capacity to evolve, I've always felt like Hinata's presence is giving me strength. He pulls me along without asking and he never, ever gives up.

And there it is, I'm thinking about his smile again – eye's crinkled, showing too much teeth, his glowing face surrounded by a messy frame of red hair...

Sighing, I curl up on my side and try to figure out what it is about that smile that makes me feel so strange. Why does it become so hard to breathe properly and why does my heart race like I've been sprinting, although I've been lying on my bed for an hour? What about Hinata Shōyō is so special that I even dream about him sometimes?

I think I might be the only one on the team who feels this way about our smallest middle blocker, and that thought scares me.

Why can't this be easier? Why can't this be like volleyball, where there are clear rules, where things make sense!

Suddenly, I hear a sound coming from my bedside table. Confusedly, I look at my buzzing phone. It's a text from Hinata.

_Let's practise that new quick again tomorrow. Sleep well._

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

Why did I do this? What in the world made me send a text to Kageyama in the middle of the night? He never answered and now my hand is hovering over the doorknob of the club room, because I can't bring myself to enter, because Kageyama might already be in there and ask why I suddenly decided to send him a text, although I _never_ text him.

I'm still standing in front of the door, gathering my courage, when I hear an all too familiar voice call my name.

“Hinata?”

Kageyama is standing right next to me, looking at me quizzically.

“What are you doing?” he wants to know and I wish a hole in the ground would open up, so I can disappear in it and hide in there for the rest of my life. Or at least until Kageyama leaves.

“Um, I... uh, I... I'm going inside!” I stutter and quickly pry open the door. Oh my god, why? Why is this so fucking awkward? Why am I such an awkward dipshit?!

“Are you alright?” he asks, following me inside.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” I reply hastily and greet Sugawara and Daichi, who are already halfway through getting dressed for practice. Sugawara-san winks at me knowingly and I have to suppress the groan that's threatening to leave my mouth. Thankfully, Daichi-san frowns at his best friend, effectively stopping him from teasing me about Kageyama.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

Something about Hinata is off. He's not usually this distracted on the court, not if it's just practice. He almost managed to hit a serve to the back of my head again, but I ducked in time to avoid it. It almost makes me forget about the fact that I had another dream about him tonight. But I don't think that I'll ever actually forget about that dream. It was... totally fucking embarrassing. Also kinda enlightening. Because afterwards I think I've finally realised what the hell these feelings mean.

I'm most definitely gay. For Hinata. Kinda a lot. It's the only explanation for having _that_ kind of dream about my teammate.

But now is not the time to dwell on this. I need to focus on practice. At least one of us has to keep a cool head, and I can't remember the last time Hinata was cool about anything. He's either excited or nervous as fuck, there's no in between with him. I think today he's nervous, but I don't know why. Whenever I catch his eyes, he looks away, his face a violent shade of red. Maybe he thinks I'll be mad because he's not at his best today. If that's the case, he's mistaken. I might be quick to anger, but he's clearly worried about something, and I'm not going to blow up at him for that.

When Daichi announces the end of morning practice and tells us to cool down before classes start, I go over to Hinata.

“Hey.”

He flinches and whips his head around to look at me. His warm brown eyes meet mine for a second, but he instantly looks away again.

“Are you alright? Is something bothering you?”

His eyes move to his shoes and his fingers twist into the hem of his shirt.

“I'm... I'm fine. Just a little...” he trails off and shakes his head. “No, I'm fine.”

I don't believe him. He's clearly hiding something from me, and I don't like that. I mean, it's not like I plan to tell him everything about me, I will never tell him about having a crush on him, but I still want him to trust me. Not just in volleyball.

“Really, Kageyama, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, okay?”

Sighing, I let him be, because I have no idea what to do to make him talk.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

When I get on my bike in the evening, it's raining buckets outside. It won't be the first time I crossed the mountain in the pouring rain, but that doesn't make it any easier to gather the will to actually get out from under the roof of the bike stand.

Sighing, I kick the pedals and am just about to start my way home, when I hear Kageyama yelling my name. Once again. I never thought that it could be this annoying to have your crush worry about you. Reluctantly, I turn around to see him run up to me, carrying a black and orange umbrella. I'd really like to know where he found an umbrella in our team's colours.

“You're not actually going to cycle home in this rain?” he asks, looking almost offended.

“Uh, yes, I am?” I say and put a foot on the pedal, but he yanks me off the bike.

“Just get under my umbrella, dumbass,” he growls.

This is weird. “And my bike?”

“Push it. Let's at least walk part of the way together, alright?”

What on earth is wrong with him? And what on earth is wrong with me? Why do I like a guy that pushes me around like this? But well... This is uncharacteristically sweet of him, in a way. It'd be a shame to let this opportunity slide.

And that's how I find myself sharing an umbrella with Kageyama Tobio.

“Do you actually always take the bike to school?” he asks.

“Yeah. I'd have to get up even earlier if I wanted to take the bus and my mum can't always drive me everywhere,” I explain, shrugging. Cycling has never bothered me. “I'm used to it.”

“Huh...” He exhales and gives me a strange look that sends a shiver down my spine.

“You're scary, you know that?”

His eyes form slits and then his free hand tries to grab the top of my head. I try to dodge, but he's faster, and his fingers lock in my hair.

“Ow! Stop it, Bakageyama!”

“Then stop calling me scary!”

“I'm just telling the truth! The truth, I say!”

Huffily he lets go, leaving me to rub my aching scalp. Damn. This is definitely not how you make your crush fall in love with you. Why does my mouth always have to run away like that?

For a while we walk in silence, but then Kageyama suddenly speaks up.

“Am I actually that scary?”

Holy shit. Is he actually worried about what people think about him? I still can't believe that someone like him would ever care about other people's opinion.

“Well... You can get really, really intense sometimes,” I say, careful to watch him, so I'll be warned when to duck. “And you're smile will make babies cry.”

Scowling, he puts his free hand inside the pocket of his pants. Well, at least he's not going to rip off my hair. But... he actually looks kinda down. Weird.

“Hey, don't worry!” I try to cheer him up. “We like you no matter what!”

“We?” he asks.

“The team! Sugawara, Daichi, Nishinoya, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita... Well, not Tsukishima, but the others definitely!”

He purses his lips, throwing me a sideways glance.

“And you?”

“Yeah, me too.”

When I realise what I have just said, it's already too late. My face turns beet red, my heart starts beating irregularly and all I want is to get away from here.

“Well, this has been very nice of you,” I point at the umbrella, “but I should really get going. Bye!”

Before he can stop me, I jump onto my bike and then I'm off toward the mountain.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

I watch Hinata turning the corner on his bike.

He likes me. That means I'm at least more than just another random guy. He probably doesn't like me the way I like him, but at least he doesn't actually hate me. I never thought knowing this would feel that good.

I barely notice how my feet start moving, since I'm too preoccupied with the bright red colour on Hinata's face before he jumped back onto his bike.

“He likes me,” I whisper to myself. Warmth spreads through my entire body until suddenly I hear Sugawara-san saying, “Obviously!”

Startled, I turn around to see him, Nishinoya and Tanaka standing next to me.

“What... how... Since when have you been here?” I ask them, absolutely stunned by their sudden appearance, but they completely ignore my question.

“Hinata totally wants to snog you,” Tanaka says.

“What?”

What the heck is going on?

“You can trust us on this one,” Nishinoya assures me, nodding.

“We're your senpais after all,” Tanaka adds, patting my shoulder.

“But...” I don't get this. Why would they tell me that Hinata wants to _snog_ me? Just... why?

“Don't be shy,” Sugawara says. “Hinata clearly has the hots for you. Just tell him that you like him and everything will work out.”

“How...”

“Honestly Kageyama, don't act stupid. You spend ninety percent of your time staring at that little ball of sunshine,” Tanaka says, rolling his eyes. The others nod enthusiastically.

“Um... Since when do you...”

But before I can finish my question Daichi-san appears behind Nishinoya and Tanaka, smiling menacingly.

“What did I say about meddling in things that are none of your business?” he asks, growling.

“But Daichi-san!” Tanaka objects. “They'll _never_ start dating if we don't push them!”

Dating? Hinata and me... dating? My head can barely wrap itself around liking the guy, but dating? Really? Is that even a possibility?

“Why do you even want them to be dating so badly?” Daichi asks exasperatedly. “It's none of your business, guys!”

“But they'd be perfect together, Daichi!” Suga-san whines. “Don't you care about the happiness of our children?”

“Of course!” Daichi yells, but then starts back-pedalling furiously. “Wait! They are not our children!”

Tanaka-san and Noya-san are almost falling over with laughter. But I don't think this is funny. Daichi is right. This is none of their business.

“Just leave me alone!” I stomp off, ignoring the little happy voice inside my head that yells, “ _Hinata has a crush on you!_ ”, because the third and second years probably don't even know what they are talking about.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

I know that Daichi clearly banned sleeping in class, but today I have to put in even more effort than usual. I haven't been getting any rest ever since I came home from Tokyo and the reason for that is currently sitting in another classroom, probably also on the verge of falling asleep. I seriously need to do something about the whole Kageyama-situation. It's starting to affect me during practice and I can't have that. I need to be at my best, because there's not much time until the Spring High preliminaries start. Being awkward around Kageyama is not going to help us win any matches.

_Ugh, fucos, Shōyō_ , I tell myself, because having to take supplementary lessons will cut into the time I can spend training, even if English is the worst subject ever, right after maths.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

I've been trying to ignore the nagging voice inside my head that tells me that Suga-san and the rest are right and that Hinata actually has a crush on me. Getting my hopes up will only end in crushing disappointment, but it's hard not to fantasise. I really _want_ what they've told me to be true. I'm going to make it come true somehow. Maybe I should try actively being nice to him for a change? Maybe I could accompany him on his way home again?

Sighing, I turn my eyes onto the blackboard, where my contemporary literature teacher is currently writing down important points about the first chapter of the novel we were supposed to read for class. I actually did read the book, but I barely paid attention and that's probably going to bite me in the ass in the next test, so I try to focus on what sensei is talking about.

I'm not going to fail contemporary lit because of that dumbass Hinata.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

Practice has been rough, but I somehow managed to pull myself together for once. I think I might be starting to get used to this awkwardness that seems to linger between me and Kageyama. It's still not ideal, though.

I'm picking up balls and throwing them into the cart, when suddenly he appears right next to me.

“Hey, um...” He starts talking, but then stops and an intensely concentrated look crosses his face. “Um, let's... let's walk part of the way home together.”

And there it is, that annoying blush that creeps up on me without asking.

“Um, okay,” I reply, because I can't think of a good reason not to agree. But why would he ask to walk with me in the first place? He never did before. Usually, the whole walking home together just happens, if it happens at all.

Kageyama picks up the last of the balls and pushes the ball cart into the storage.

“I think that's it,” Daichi announces loudly. “Good work, everyone. Go home and rest for a couple of minutes, but don't forget to study!”

The whole team walks back to the club room together. I can feel the eyes of Tanaka, Nishinoya and Sugawara on me and I'm glad that they at least haven't been trying to give me any more advice since Daichi-san scolded them. Upon entering the club room, I immediately go to the corner, where I left my bag and start to change.

I'm thankful for the fact that Kageyama and I are separated by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi today. I think my poor heart wouldn't have survived getting changed in such close proximity to Kageyama right after he asked me to walk home with him. That brings back the question of why he asked. Maybe he wants to talk to me again? Does he still think that I'm acting like something is bothering me? If he does, then I haven't been giving him enough credit. Sighing, I pull on my track suit trousers and shove the dirty clothes inside my bag.

“Hinata, you ready to go?” Kageyama asks.

“Yep,” I say, throwing the bag over my shoulder. “See you tomorrow guys!”

Sugawara-san winks at me conspiratorially, while the others simply say goodbye, and then me and Kageyama are outside. The night air is slowly starting to get a little chilly, so I close the zipper of my jacket.

“Need to get my bike first.”

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

While Hinata unlocks his bike, I try to think of something to say. Preferably it should be something that encourages him to entrust me with whatever has been troubling him in the last couple of days. When he pushes his bike towards me, saying that he's ready to go, I once again notice the colour of his face. When did he start blushing almost every time he talks to me?

“Then let's go,” I say and turn around to leave the school grounds. Hinata follows. Despite his considerably shorter legs he's never had trouble keeping up with me. When it comes to height, he definitely is at a disadvantage, but he's always made up for it with his tenacity. I like that about him. What I don't like is when he doesn't speak his mind. Now that I think about it, has he ever not spoken his mind before this?

“What's on your mind?” I ask carefully.

“Well, the preliminaries are on my mind,” he replies, shrugging.

“Are you nervous?”

“Huh?” He looks at me with raised brows. “Not yet, no. We still have a little time until then. Why are you asking?”

“Well... You still seem kinda off,” I explain, burying my hands inside my pockets.

“Um...”

“You can tell me, you know, if something's bothering you,” I offer, feeling my entire face heat up. Being nice to Hinata is definitely harder than I had imagined.

“Um... thanks?” He stares at the pavement in front of us.

“So, what is it?”

His eyes meet mine for a split second, but then his face turns a brighter shade of red and he turns his head, so I can't see his face anymore.

“Why do you care, anyway?” he mutters.

“Because I like you.” I almost bite my tongue. Damn it, that was not supposed to happen! I didn't want to tell him, I just wanted to find out why he's been so goddamn weird lately!

He stops walking, staring at his hands on the handlebar of his bike. “Um... how would you... define the term 'like'?”

I'm on the verge of denying everything, but then I remember Suga-san's words: _Hinata clearly has the hots for you. Just tell him that you like him and everything will work out._

“I... um... I ha... I might have a... a crush on you.” I can't face him anymore and turn my head towards the ground, staring at the tips of my shoes.

 

***

 

**Hinata...**

For a second my brain shuts itself off completely, because _this_ is beyond anything I've ever imagined. In all of my (day) dreams I was the one to bravely confess my feelings and then Kageyama would blush and tell me that he likes me, too, and we'd kiss and start dating and eventually have mind-blowing sex.

I'm tempted to think that this is actually just another one of my dreams. Maybe I passed out at practice because the fatigue of my sleepless nights has finally caught up with me. But if that was the case a sudden gust of wind wouldn't be stinging my cheeks and Kageyama would probably not be stuttering like this.

Before I can think of a proper way to tell him that I'm also crushing hard, he suddenly says, “You don't have to answer! This is just... It'll pass. I won't let it affect my performance on the court.”

“Wait!” He looks like he's about to bolt, but I don't want him to leave yet. “I... want to answer, though! Because... Well... I like you, too.”

If this was a shoujo manga, roses would appear out of nowhere and then Kageyama would lean down to kiss me and then we'd live happily ever after. It doesn't happen though. There are no flowers and Kageyama looks too stunned to even think about kissing me and I'm pretty sure that happy ever afters don't exist.

I still want that kiss though. He likes me. He confessed. He's hot. I've never kissed anyone before and I certainly have never been confessed to, especially not by someone as good-looking as Kageyama, so I really don't know what I'm doing, but I _want this_. I let go of my bike, letting it fall to the ground, grab the front of his shirt and pull him down so that his face is mere inches from mine. He closes his eyes, doesn't resist the pull of my hands and then it's happening. It's actually happening.

 

***

 

**Kageyama...**

Hinata's lips are rougher and more chapped than expected, but they somehow manage to feel just as sweet as in my imagination. This went so much better than expected. I was ready to flee. In the minute after my botched confession I was already contemplating changing schools. Right when I realised that I could _never_ betray my team and would have to just suck it up in the upcoming practices, he started talking, saving me from my suffering.

And now we're kissing. My back is bent, his hands have a tight grip on my shirt and it feels incredible. It's like time has stopped for us, letting us appreciate our first kiss in all it's awkward glory.

Hinata is the one to break away, gasping for air. “Forgot to breathe,” he wheezes.

“Dumbass.”

“We're not telling the others about this,” he says, ignoring the insult, letting go of my shirt.

“I think they know,” I say, remembering how they attacked me the other day.

“Oh, I know that they do know that I have a crush on you, but we're not going to tell them that this is happening,” he clarifies.

“Did Sugawara, Nishinoya and Tanaka bother you about this too?”

Hinata nods. I can't believe it. Why would they even do that?

“Okay, we're not telling them,” I agree. I notice Hinata's discarded bike and bend down to pick it up.

“What are you doing?” he asks, as I start pushing it.

“I'm being nice, dumbass.”

 

***

 

It's strange how much things can change in a matter of months. But one thing never did.

We are still invincible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be finished, but then I ended up writing this drabble...

**Yachi...**

I'm not sure how any of this happened. It just did. One second I was saying goodbye to Kiyoko-san, then suddenly Sugawara-senpai grabbed me by my arm with this really intense look in his eyes.

“Hitoka-chan, you need to come with me!” he said excitedly. “Tanaka and Nishinoya are staying back to study with Ennoshita, but nobody will believe me if I'm the only witness!”

And now we're spying on Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun on their way home for some reason. Sugawara-san won't tell me why, he just says that I'll see what he means when it happens.

“Now shush, I don't want them to hear us,” he adds and peers around a corner before urging me to follow him.

Saying that I'm confused would be an understatement, but I still do as I'm told, because I don't know what else to do. His enthusiasm is quite overwhelming. Quietly, we cross the street and hide behind a tree, when we see that Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun stop walking. I can't hear what they are saying, but even from the distance I can see how red their faces are. Kageyama is staring at his shoes and Hinata's mouth is hanging open at whatever his best friend must have said. Kageyama says something again, looking hurt, but Hinata starts waving his arms about, apparently apologising for something. And then Kageyama's eyes light up and they stare at each other. Sugawara-san is grinning over both his ears, when Hinata suddenly grabs the front of the taller boy's shirt.

And then...

Wait.

_What?_

No. This can't be happening. They are not kissing. They can't be. My eyes are playing tricks. For weeks now they've barely even talked when I was tutoring them, and they only made up last weekend. And now they are kissing?!

But before my head can wrap itself around what is happening, I feel a frightening presence behind me.

“What are you doing?” Daichi-san asks, smiling most unpleasantly.

“Ah, Daichi!” Sugawara-san says sheepishly. “I was just walking Hitoka-chan home, when we happened to witness...”

“She lives in the opposite direction, Suga, don't lie to me,” the captain says sternly. At least he doesn't seem to be mad at me. His anger is all directed at the other third year, but I still can't help being intimidated by his aura.

“I told you to stop meddling.”

“I wasn't _meddling_ ,” Sugawara-san replied defensively. “But I was right, wasn't I? They do like each other!”

“Obviously, but that's still none of your business, Suga!” Daichi-san sounds exasperated. “Would you have liked it, if our team had pushed us together?”

What?

“That was different!” Sugawara-san pouts. “There was absolutely no way that Hinata and Kageyama would've noticed their feelings without a little push.”

It's like I don't even exist anymore. They keep bickering and getting closer to each other. I'm scared that they'll hit each other and this time Tanaka-san is nowhere in sight to break up the fight.

“Um... You... maybe you should...” I try to say something, but they keep ignoring me. Just as I'm about to yell...

Not again.

This. Why is this happening? Why are all these boys on the team kissing each other? I think I need to sit down. This is just too much for one evening. I try to sit down slowly, but end up falling on my butt instead.

“Hitoka-chan!” Sugawara-senpai turns around. “Are you alright?”

“I... I just need to breathe a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Gilrael on tumblr. My askbox is always open!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the cheesy ending...


End file.
